


Dir En Wolf

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: One night a young man named Shinya is attacked in an abandoned warehouse by a werewolf. To protect the secret, Shinya is transformed into one of them but how will he adjust to the change?





	1. Attack

The screams from the warehouse were loud enough to fill the street and echo off into the distance, though there was only one man on the streets to hear them. They made him angry as he knew what had caused them, knew his orders had been disobeyed just like he had suspected. Such disobedience was enough to send him into a fit of rage but he let the anger burn cold instead of hot and headed into the building, not to save the man but to confront his attacker.

The warehouse doors lock had already been broken, so he flung it open and ran up the stairs with a speed no human could ever hope to achieve. A quick sniff at the air told him that it was filled with blood and he licked his lips before shaking off the sudden hunger. Now was not the time to remember he hadn’t eaten yet.

Opening the door where the attack was taking place, Kaoru took in the scene. A red-haired man was biting into the leg of a really beautiful man. Had it not been for the shirt that had been ripped open, revealing a very masculine chest, he might have been mistaken him for a woman.

“Die what are you doing?” The man asked coldly, getting the red-haired man’s attention, though Die didn’t look overly concerned that he had been caught.

“Help me!” The stranger cried out. “He’s a monster. He’s trying to eat me!”

            “I know Kaoru. No humans,” Die sighed, both men ignoring the man’s pleas for help. “I just wanted sex with him but he was being all prissy and I got mad and… Well you know what happens when I get mad.” In Die’s defence he did look mildly ashamed that he had lost control of his emotions but that didn’t calm Kaoru’s anger.

“You need to learn some self-control!” Kaoru snapped. “What are we meant to do with him now?”

            “Finish what I started?” Die suggested but Kaoru had other ideas. Ignoring Die, he approached the injured man.

“What’s your name?” Kaoru asked as he knelt beside the shaking man. He could see why Die wanted to sleep with him, it was tempting even to him.

“Shinya,” Came the answer, as he looked fearfully into Kaoru’s eyes, clearly hoping this was his saviour but knowing he was somehow connected with the man who had attacked him.

“Shinya,” Kaoru repeated, as he ripped his arm open with his teeth. “Your life as a human has now ended. We can’t let you live as you are however…”

“Kaoru no!” Die exclaimed, realising what Kaoru was doing. “Our pack is perfect the way it is!”

“Pack?” Shinya muttered, looking fearfully at the two men as all hopes off escape faded. They were in definitely in this together, whatever it was. He could have sworn Die had been trying to eat him!

“We’re wolves who can become men, or maybe it’s men who can become wolves? Either way we’re what you humans refer to as werewolves.” Kaoru explained, sounding bored with his explanation, as if he felt it was beneath him to have to even explain.

“Werewolves?” Shinya repeated in shock. OK they were both crazy, just like he had suspected.

“And you shall become one of us.” Kaoru whispered, as he placed his bleeding arm over Shinya’s mouth. Shinya struggled of course. Human’s always did want to cling onto their humanity., Kaoru always found it absorbed. As if being human was somehow better than their existence? As his blood filled Shinya’s mouth the other had no choice but to swallow to avoid drowning. He’d understand in time.

“We don’t need another pack member!” Die sulked, clearly annoyed. He liked things the way they were and knew Kaoru would only use this new wolf against him. Part of his punishment perhaps?

“Go home!” Kaoru snapped. “Do you have any idea how mad I am at you for attacking a human. Again!”

“I didn’t mean to I was only going…”

“You were only going to what? Rape him? He’s not a wolf Die. He’s human. You’ll find you have to ask their permission before you can sleep with them.”

 “Well that’s stupid.” Die remarked annoyed. Who had ever heard of such a ridiculous thing?

“Next time you want sex go to Toshiya or Kyo.” Kaoru snapped. “Leave humans alone.”

“But look at him! He’s so pretty!” Die exclaimed, as Kaoru finally pulled his arm away from Shinya’s mouth. The human was lying unconscious with unseeing eyes. His body trembled slightly as Kaoru’s blood began to work on his very DNA, changing him into a wolf just like them.

“He really is beautiful,” Kaoru agreed. “I’ll enjoy him.”

            “We all will.” Die agreed, looking pleased at the idea even though he knew exactly what was coming.

“No you won’t. This one is mine and as your pack leader I forbid you from touching him.” Kaoru ordered.

“But I found him!” Die complained. “He's mine.”

“You broke my rules Die,” Kaoru reminded him. “This is your punishment.”

“No fair!” Die exclaimed, kicking at an abandoned bucket. “Your rules are stupid! Why can’t we eat humans just like our ancestors?”

“I’ve told you a million times,” Kaoru exclaimed. “We don’t eat intelligent creatures because I have deemed it wrong. Morality aside, it’s hardly clever for us to attack a species that can fight back and win!”

“Sure. They don’t even believe we exist.” Die muttered as he walked out. He was angry, but then so was Kaoru

“Where are you going?” Kaoru demanded.

“To find Toshiya!” Die muttered. “He knows how to have fun.” And with that he opened the door to find a concerned looking business man standing outside. Quickly blocking his line of sight Die smiled innocently, praying he’d got every last trace of blood off his lips.

“I heard screaming. Is everything alright?” The man asked.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine,” Die reassured him. “No need to worry.”

“It sounded like someone was in pain,” The man continued, trying to look into the room.

“That was me.” Kaoru replied stepping into the man’s line of sight and holding up his arm, which had been quickly bandaged whilst Die distracted the man. It helped to have inhuman speed. “I cut myself and I have this fear of blood,” He explained. “That’s why I was screaming.”

“I see.” The man muttered suspiciously. He glanced between the two men, trying to figure out the lie.

“My friend was trying to help me,” Kaoru continued. “It’s kind of embarrassing to be this afraid of blood. That’s why he didn’t want you to see into the room.”

“Well you’re not meant to be here!” The man exclaimed. “This building is off limits.”

“To the general public,” Kaoru agreed. “I just happen to own this building.” It was a lie but he had the acting skills and confidence to pull it off. “You’re the one trespassing but I won’t press charges. I know you were just trying to help a man in trouble.”

“Everything is alright?” The man clarified and Kaoru nodded.

 “Everything is fine. You can go now.” Kaoru replied and obediently the man began to head down the stairs.

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked, realising he was leaving alone.

“Later. I just need to get some measurements,” Kaoru explained. “I’m considering turning the building into flats. The idea came to me a few hours ago and I just had to come and see how practical it would be.”

“Flats would be nice.” The man agreed. Getting no answer, he continued to head down the stairs, glad that nobody was seriously hurt.

“You know it’s kind of scary how good you are at lying.” Die complained, once the man was out of ear shot.

“Everything about me is scary.” Kaoru responded. “Remember that.”

“You don’t scare me.” Die responded. Really that was the whole problem.

 “Well perhaps you should be, enough to respect my authority at least. Anyway, weren’t you going to find Toshiya?” Kaoru asked.

“Yes,” Die replied quickly, bounding down the stairs and leaving an annoyed Kaoru to finish off in the warehouse. He’d made the mess, but as always it was Kaoru who had to clear it up.

 

The change between human and werewolf wasn’t quick or painless, as it took several days of agony so intense that it made the person scream out even when unconscious. The human body shut down and the mind turned off during this time, so no memory was left but for anyone around it was a difficult sight to see another in such intense agony. Especially considering how long it took.

“I wish he’d stop screaming.” Kyo complained, looking up from his notebook in annoyance. He could be grumpy at the best of times, but when his peace was disturbed he became downright irritable to be around.

“Like you didn’t scream either!” Die remarked. “Everyone screams when they change.”

“Well I still wish he’d shut up.” Kyo repeated not caring in the slightest about his own change. That hadn't bothered him, this did.

“So you can write your poetry?” Toshiya teased.

“Yes!” Kyo snapped. “You can’t say anything. Your wardrobe is filled with skirts.”

“They make me look pretty!” Toshiya exclaimed. “Like a princess!”

“Am I the only macho one here?” Die questioned, looking at his friends in annoyance, seriously what kind of man bragged that he liked to look like a princess?

“No,” Kaoru responded, stepping into the room and giving Die a glare. He was still mad at him for attacking a human. His anger could last a long time, especially when he was growing frustrated at the wait before he could play with his new wolf.

“Hey Kaoru,” Die muttered quietly, busying himself with the task of studying the TV guide. He knew he was in trouble and the best way to deal with it was to avoid doing anything that might upset their leader even more.

“The change shouldn’t take much longer,” Kaoru continued. “I heard you complaining Kyo, please take your annoyance out on Die and not us. It's his fault.”

 “Maybe I will,” Kyo replied, glaring at Die before turning his attention back to his work. Yet another one who was furious at Die not being able to control his instincts.

“Whatever,” Die muttered, turning the TV onto a program about a tattoo parlour.

“Not Miami Ink again!” Toshiya complained but the others were watching the TV with interest, even Kyo kept looking up to see what was going on. With a sigh he wandered out and, knowing Kaoru was distracted, decided it was about time he saw the new pack member.

Kaoru wanted Shinya left alone so he crept quietly down the hall, smiling to himself with the secret knowledge he was seeing Shinya before Kyo. The door was unlocked, as Kaoru knew his word would be obeyed. Well looking wasn’t disturbing the man, so Toshiya was technically obeying him. Besides, that rule was aimed at Die and Kyo, who didn’t know how to leave someone alone.

Opening the door, he gasped in surprise at the beautiful man lying on the bed. His body was shaking and he was covered in a thick layer of sweat but it did nothing to hide his beauty.

Then without warning the man lay still, his breathing becoming gentle and deep. He reminded Toshiya of Snow White and he began to wonder if a kiss would be enough to wake him up. Oh, it was so tempting to try but as the others eye lids flickered he knew a kiss wasn't necessary. Realising that he wasn't meant to be here and if Shinya saw him there would be a witness, he hurried back into the hall where he waited, knowing that Shinya would be out here soon. He was waking up! This was so exciting and with an eager smile he lurked in the hallway, wondering what this new wolf would be like. Someone to call a friend perhaps? He could hardly wait to find out.


	2. Awakening

Shinya slowly sat up, feeling confused more than anything, this wasn't his home or anywhere he had ever been before. It was too elegant, too grand, and clearly the home of someone with money. His memory instantly replayed the night he was attacked and he pulled back the sheets to check out his injuries. There was none, which was strange, how long had he been unconscious? His skin was perfectly clear and scar free so it must have been awhile but at least he wasn’t in pain. Only hungry and intensely thirsty. Whoever had rescued him had placed a bottle of water by his bed and checking the seal was still intact he decided it was safe enough to drink. He drank the whole thing and feeling refreshed got out of bed and stretched, feeling strong not just physically but mentally too.

            There was a mirror on the far side of the room, which confirmed his initial analyse of his bodies unhurt appearance, his hair needed brushing but other than that he was fine. Whoever had rescued him had dressed him in black comfortable trousers and a blue shirt which made him look like any man you might meat on the street. It wasn’t his look, but he wouldn’t complain. Nervously he let himself out of the room and noticed an effeminately dressed man heading straight towards him.

            “You must be Shinya!” The man greeted him happily, wrapping a playful arm across the man’s shoulder. “I’m Toshiya. Do you know where you are?”

            “No.” Shinya replied a bit taken aback by the friendly man. He was naturally shy and the unfamiliar surroundings were doing nothing in building his confidence.

            “Do you know what you are?” Toshiya asked gently, he seemed concerned, as if he cared for Shinya’s wellbeing, even though they had just met.

            “What I am?” Shinya repeated, alarmed as him memory flooded back.

            “The night you were attacked. What were those creatures?” Toshiya asked.

            “They said they were werewolves but that’s stupid.” Shinya replied, knowing this man would agree, only to be taken by surprise.

            “Is it?” Toshiya asked.

            “Yes!” Shinya snapped but Toshiya only laughed.

            “Let me introduce you to the others,” Toshiya announced happily. “I can’t wait to see Kyo’s face when he realises I got to you first!”

            “OK.” Shinya muttered doubtfully, as he let Toshiya lead him down the hall and down a flight of stairs. He could hear voices inside a room and the sounds of a TV but that was normal enough, so he thought nothing of it.

            “He’s awake!” Toshiya announced, happily flinging open the doors. Three sets of curious eyes looked up at him but Shinya only saw one person.

            “No!” Shinya exclaimed as he took in the red-haired man. “No way!”

            “He remembers you Die!” Toshiya announced, sounding a little too happy at the concept. He was friends with this monster, they all were. He tried to run, but Toshiya slipped his arm in his, keeping him in place.

            “Shinya,” Kaoru said calmly. “You have nothing to fear. You’re one of us now.”

            “He’s a fucking psycho!” Shinya shouted, pointing straight at Die. Kyo and Toshiya burst into laughter but Kaoru remained calm. Die smiled warmly, as if he expected such an accusation.

            “You know it.” He agreed.

            “Die will not attack one of his own.” Kaoru interrupted the laugher. “Now please sit down.” It was an order, not a request, but Shinya ignored it.

            “You’re as psycho as he is!” Shinya remembered trying to back away. Unfortunately for him Toshiya’s grip on him was too tight and he was half pushed into the room.

            “Just sit down Shinya. Surely you’d be dead by now if someone was going to hurt you.” Toshiya scolded him.

            “I guess.” Shinya admitted, sitting on the very edge of a chair ready to jump up at any minute. Frequently he shot glances at Die, but the other didn’t appear to be making any attempts to approach him.

            “You are now a werewolf,” Kaoru informed the shocked man. “It doesn’t really matter if you believe me or not. You are. This is our pack, to which you belong, and I am your leader.”

            “This is crazy!” Shinya muttered.

            “And we have rules.” Kaoru continued, ignoring the protests as he had heard them all before. “Your loyalty is to us now and my word is law.”

            “But he broke your rules!” Shinya accused, remember the argument clearly.

            “I know. He is being punished don’t you worry about that,” Kaoru replied. “We have one set fast rule. You must stay loyal to this pack. We will protect you and you us.”

            “And if I don’t?” Shinya asked stubbornly.

            “You will,” Kaoru responded. “Trust me on this. You don’t understand yet, because you’ve never been a wolf, but soon enough you will.”

            “I don’t even believe you. You’re crazy. You’re all crazy!” Shinya exclaimed.

            “If you say so,” Kaoru responded. “Toshiya why don’t you take Shinya to get something to eat. He must be starving.”

            “Sure.” Toshiya agreed, remembering how hungry he had been when he first became a wolf.

            “Then take him to his room and give him some time alone to shower and change,” Kaoru added. “Then we shall go run.”

 

            “Pick whatever you want from the fridge.” Toshiya said, sitting down at the kitchen table watching Shinya with eager eyes. He'd already decided he liked this wolf, who seemed sweet in nature, unlike the others who were always so rough and demanding as they constantly fought over the pack order, as if it even mattered. Kaoru was a good leader and that was all that mattered to Toshiya.

            “Sure,” Shinya agreed, too hungry to argue. Opening the fridge, he was greeted by nothing but various packaged meats and some drinks. Surprised at the lack of anything else, but relieved there was nothing else unusual about the fridge’s contents, he chose a packet of steak and shut the door looking for an oven to cook it on.

            “Mmm… Toshiya?” Shinya asked nervously, as he noticed that the only other electronics in the kitchen was a kettle and a TV.

            “What?” Toshiya asked confused.

            “How do I cook this?” Shinya asked.

            “Cook?” Toshiya repeated, trying to remember what this was. “Oh, we don’t cook meat!”

            “We don’t?” Shinya repeated.

            “No. It’s much better raw,” Toshiya announced. “Go on try it!”

            “I don’t know,” Shinya said doubtfully but his stomach decided for him. He was starving and he was pretty sure it was safe to eat steak raw. Why else would it be served rare? Nervously he took a bite and was surprised at how great it tasted. Hungrily he ate the whole thing and even went as far as licking the blood from his fingers.

            “You can have more if you want.” Toshiya encouraged, getting up to find something for Shinya to eat. “Let me see how about some lamb?”

            “Can you eat lamb raw?” Shinya asked, biting into the offered chop anyway.

            “You’re a wolf now you can eat any meat raw. Except other wolves of course and I’d avoid dogs too.” Toshiya explained.

            Pausing from his meal Shinya remembered something important. “Miyu!” He exclaimed.

            “Miyu?” Toshiya repeated.

            “My dog. Poor thing!” Shinya worried.

            “Is there anyone else to look after her?” Toshiya asked, keeping quiet just how long Shinya had been with them.

            “My roommate,” Shinya replied. “Surely he’d have fed her, when I didn’t come home…”

            “We’ll pick her up later. When we go for your things,” Toshiya promised “Only, she might be a little scared of you at first.”

            “Why?” Shinya asked.

            “Because you’re a wolf and smell like one,” Toshiya explained. “In fact, you’re lucky she is a dog. They’re about the only pet we wolves can have.”

            “I want to get her now!” Shinya sulked.

            “Shinya you’ve been unconscious for three days,” Toshiya kindly stated. “A few extra hours will make no difference to either of you.”

            “Three days?” Shinya asked. “No wonder I’m so hungry! But wait, how have I healed in just three days?”

            “Eat up,” Toshiya advised. “You don’t need to worry about anything. Just trust us.” Well that was easier said than done.

 

            After his meal and a shower, Shinya decided it was about time he made an escape from this mad house. Silently he headed for the stairs and descended them, pleased and surprised to find nobody was on guard. Even Toshiya, who had been almost impossible to get to leave him alone, wasn’t around.

            Hopefully he reached the ground floor and headed straight for the big double doors he knew must be an exit. His heart beating wildly in his chest he reached out and opened the door, getting his first real look at the outside world.

            “You look beautiful in that,” Kaoru complimented, startling Shinya. With a gasp he turned to find the other man had been watching him the whole time.

            “I..” Shinya stammered, embarrassed at being caught. Kaoru said nothing on the matter and quietly walked up to him and took his hand.

            “Let’s go for that run,” Kaoru suggested. “Once you’ve run as part of the pack you will understand.”

            “OK.” Shinya agreed nervously. He’d already decided that everyone here was mental and that it was probably safest for him to play along until he could escape.

            “We’re going now!” Kaoru shouted into the house before leading Shinya towards a black BMW with tinted windows that waited at the bottom of the drive. As Shinya got in he noticed Die exit what he could now see was a mansion. He was coming too?

            “They’ll meet us there. I wanted you to myself for a while.” Kaoru explained as he started the car and smoothly drove out of the iron gates.

            “When can I go home?” Shinya asked, as they drove through the city suburbs and towards the countryside.

            “Tonight.” Kaoru replied.

            “Really? You’re letting me go home?” Shinya asked surprised. He’d expected some kind of protest. Had he not been guarded in the house?

            “You need to collect your things.” Kaoru responded and Shinya’s smile faded. Still if he was at home maybe he could get a message to his roommate, who could call the police.

            “OK.” Shinya agreed quietly, as to not let Kaoru suspect his plan.

            “So, who are you Shinya?” Kaoru asked. “How did you meet Die?”

            “I work for a host club.” Shinya explained. “Die was one of my clients. He suggested we went for drinks after I finished work and I said yes because I liked him then. We’re not meant to leave with clients but I thought he was safe enough. I was wrong.”

            “Die probably thought you were willing to sleep with him.” Kaoru explained. “In fact, he did think that.”

            “He tried to eat me!” Shinya exclaimed.

            “Yeah.” Kaoru agreed, sounding bored. He seemed to do this often, growing tired of conversations and acting like they were already over.

            “That’s all you have to say about it?” Shinya demanded. “Your friend is a cannibal and...”

            “Cannibal?” Kaoru interrupted. “No. Die isn’t human and you were. There was nothing cannibalistic about his actions.”

            “Oh right.” Shinya muttered, glaring out of the window furious. In his anger he’d temporarily forgotten about Kaoru’s obvious insanity. The rest of the drive was filled with small talk and Shinya answered politely, though his mind was firmly fixated on the task of remembering the route Kaoru had taken, just in case he managed to escape these mad men and needed to get home.

 


	3. Acceptance

            After about an hour drive, Kaoru parked his car and the pair got out. Kaoru himself was looking happy, whilst Shinya merely looked worried. They were a long way from civilisation and in every direction there were trees. Shinya knew that they were in the middle of some wood or forest. There was no chance of finding help here. They barely even had to wait a minute before a second car parked behind Kaoru’s and the others got out looking excited.

            “It’s been so long!” Toshiya exclaimed delighted.

            “Too long,” Die agreed with a smile, which faltered slightly as he looked at Kaoru and Shinya and remembered that he was in fact in trouble.

            “What exactly are we doing here?” Shinya asked confused. Surely they hadn't gone all this way without purpose.

            “Going for a run,” Kaoru replied, as he began to head into the woods. The others followed him silently and Shinya wondered if he should make a run for it. He never got the chance as Kyo firmly took his hand and led him into the woods with the others. They walked for maybe five minutes until they were deep in the woods and away from the public footpaths. Shinya bit his lip nervously as he worried about getting lost and what they were planning to do to him.

            “Here will do.” Kaoru decided, as they reached a smallish clearing.

            “It will?” Shinya asked puzzled. His puzzling soon turned to concern as Toshiya began to strip away his clothes. Trying to avert his eyes he noticed Die was doing the same. He tried to back away but found both Kaoru and Kyo had a firm, but gentle, grip on his arms.

            “Let go of me!” Shinya panicked, trying to pull away.

            “It’s OK,” Kaoru comforted him. “We just want you to see, so you will believe.”

            “I already believe!” Shinya exclaimed. “You’re all a bunch of psycho’s who’ve kidnapped me!”

            “Just wait and see for yourself.” Kaoru encouraged. ignoring Shinya’s protests. It wasn’t long before Toshiya and Die were both naked and then to Shinya’s amazement their bodies began to change.

            “What!” Shinya exclaimed, before growing quiet. Before his very eyes both men were becoming wolves. It took about thirty seconds before the change was complete and two wolves stood before him.

            “Now do you believe?” Kaoru asked and silently Shinya nodded. This couldn’t have been faked. What he had just seen had been entirely real and now he finally admitted that, he was able to admit other things too. His hearing and sense of smell had both become so much more acute since he had woken up. He felt both stronger and faster too. He had to admit that he did feel different and there was the matter of his wounds, that seemed to have healed in just three days.

            “You can become a wolf too,” Kaoru promised. “But you’ll need to undress first.”

            “But…” Shinya muttered embarrassed.

            “It’s our natural state. Don’t be embarrassed.” Kaoru informed him before letting him go.

            “I don’t know.” Shinya muttered, growing red. He was free now. He could run but then he’d never escape those two wolves watching him with intelligent, calculative eyes. They obviously still had their human intelligence. Besides, Shinya had to admit, he wanted to be a wolf. He loved animals.

            “Does the change hurt?” Shinya asked, as he began to undress nervously.

            “No. Not at all.” Kaoru promised, pleased that Shinya was being so cooperative. It wasn’t long before he and Kyo had stripped and Kyo began his change. Kaoru waited completely naked and proud as Shinya slowly removed his clothes. The moment the feminine man was naked Kaoru began to talk.

            “To become a wolf, you have to remember being a wolf,” Kaoru informed Shinya. “Picture yourself as a wolf. The same to become a man again. However you don’t have memories of being a wolf and so the first change may prove difficult. You need to imagine being a wolf.”

            “How it feels to be a wolf?” Shinya repeated, shutting his eyes and trying to do as told. Kaoru was right it was hard. How on earth was he meant to know how it felt to be a creature he wasn’t?

            “Let me help.” Kaoru encouraged as he began to explain the feelings to Shinya. The image came clearer and suddenly there was a strange but painless feeling across his hand. Opening his eyes he saw fur growing on the back of his hand and his hand becoming a paw. Regaining his focus, the feeling travelled up his arm and suddenly he was falling forward.

            It took longer for Shinya to change than it did the others but he had managed it and looking around he saw four other wolves watching him with intelligent eyes. Before each wolf had looked more or less the same but now they looked so different it was amazing he had ever wondered how to tell them apart.

            Then the wolf who was Kaoru broke into a slow run and the others, including Shinya, followed. There was no purpose to their run, no direction, and yet it was the most thrilling thing Shinya had ever done. To run with a pack was to feel like he truly belonged as part of something bigger than himself. No human could ever understand it. It was beyond anything they could experience. Humans were guarded, protective of their secrets but wolves were free. No walls, no boundaries. They were as one and five individual units all at once.

            To his left he saw Toshiya leap over a fallen tree, to his right ran Kyo, muscles rippling below the surface. He was powerful and dangerous. They all were.

            Splashing across a stream, dodging around trees, startling birds resting in the foliage. This was to be truly alive. This was living. No wonder the others had been so keen to come here. There truly was nothing like it.

            Then out of nowhere something plunged into his side, knocking him from his paws. With a growl Shinya turned around to find Die towering over him. He tried to snap at the attacker but Die was already gone. Instinctively he was up ready for a fight, only to see Die wasn’t attacking him at all. In his jaws was a stick and as Shinya watched Die tossed it ahead, activating a steel trap Shinya himself would have otherwise run straight into.

            Shinya crouched down, asking for forgiveness and Die accepted with a gentle lick to his muzzle. Happily Shinya got back up and side by side he ran with Die to catch up with the others, who hadn’t noticed there absence yet.

            Ahead they heard a yelp and the breaking of trigs and skidding to a stop they discovered a second trap. A concealed pit in which a furious wolf lay inside snarling. Kaoru. It was obvious no wolf could escape the trap himself but Kaoru was more than just a wolf. He was also a man and taking on that form Kaoru was able to climb out of the hole unaided. The laughing eyes of four wolves watching him.

            “It’s not funny,” Kaoru complained. “There shouldn’t be traps here. It’s a national park. Some poacher is trespassing on this land.”

            “It could have been worse,” Die announced, after changing back himself. “There was a steel claw trap back there a little. It almost caught Shinya. If I hadn’t caught the glint of steel…”

            “Maybe we should go home,” Kaoru suggested looking less than excited by the idea. “It’s too dangerous to run here anymore.”

            “It’s not fair!” Die complained, kicking the dirt before beginning to change into a wolf yet again.

            “We’re going back.” Kaoru ordered, returning to his own wolf form. The traps had killed some of the excitement of the run and so their return was a lot more subdued. Still nothing could truly take from the thrill, happiness soon overtook them all once again.

 

            Reaching the clearing where they discarded their clothes Shinya watched as one by one the others returned to their human forms. He was about to worry if he could turn back when he remembered Kaoru’s words from before. Remember being human. Well that was easy enough and sure enough he was returning to his human form.

            Unconcerned by his nudity, Shinya smiled happily and began to get dressed. His clothes felt confining now. Unnatural. Rough. Still he knew that humans wore clothes and so he must too. Finally he was beginning to understand Die’s actions. It was so hard to remember human rules and customs when they made so little sense. Why be ashamed of your body and hide beneath clothes? Why cook your food when it tasted so much better raw?

            “Die,” Shinya called softly knowing he had to say it, while the thought was so raw. “I understand.”

             “Understand what?” Kyo demanded but Die simply nodded. Something had changed when he’d saved Shinya from that trap. All mistrust had faded. They were of the same pack and so trust was absolute. Just like it had become for everyone else.

           

            They arrived back at the mansion in the early evening and feeling hungry headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. After the meal Shinya nervously asked the question that had been bugging him since he had first got here.

            “Kaoru. When can I go home?” Shinya asked.

            “This is your home.” Kaoru replied, sounding annoyed Shinya had even asked.

            “I need to get my things.” Shinya stated firmly not denying Kaoru’s assumption. This was his home. Why on earth would he want to sleep anywhere other than with his pack?

            “Like his dog.” Toshiya chimed in.

            “I love dogs!” Kyo exclaimed happily. “They taste so…”

            “Nobody is eating Miyu!” Shinya shouted in horror and shocked silence followed. Since when had Shinya been so vocal?

            “Nobody eats his dog.” Kaoru stated firmly, glaring at Kyo.

            “Fine,” Kyo sighed, looking annoyed to have the treat dangled in front of him only to be snatched away.

            “You can get your things now or tomorrow,” Kaoru decided. “I want your company tonight, so if it has to be today you’d better go.”

            “I’ll go now.” Shinya decided.

            “Bring only what you need,” Kaoru ordered. “For the record, I’ll buy you a nice car and you’ll get money from me, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

            “OK.” Shinya agreed, wondering where Kaoru’s fortune came from but deciding it was better not to ask.

            “I’ll drive you.” Toshiya happily offered and thanking him the two men headed for his car.

           

Shinya had lived in a small two bedroom apartment with another man named Hayate. They were roommates, not lovers, but still close friends and as he unlocked the door he found his roommate sitting in the living space watching TV.

            “Shinya!” Hayate exclaimed. “Where on earth have you been? Who’s this?” He finished, seeing Toshiya for the first time.

            “Toshiya he’s…” Shinya began wondering not for the first time how he was going to explain his sudden departure.

            “I’m his lover. He’s coming to live with me.” Toshiya announced firmly.

            “What?” Hayate exclaimed. “When did you get a lover?”

            “That’s none of your business.” Toshiya snapped.

            “Ok.” Hayate muttered, glancing nervously at Shinya. A silent question to ask if everything was alright.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Shinya apologised realising Toshiya’s story was good enough to provide him an excuse. “We’ve been together for a while but you know I’d be fired if my bosses found out I was seeing someone seriously. Have to be appear available and all that.”

            “Like I’d have told.” Hayate sulked.

            “Where’s Miyu?” Shinya asked noticing his absent dog.

            “In your room,” Hayate replied. “I wonder why she hasn’t come to say hello. Maybe she’s forgotten who you are.”

            “That’s not even funny!” Shinya complained as he went into his room with Toshiya close behind. “Miyu.” He called softly, getting the dogs attention. Looking up Miyu growled softly starling her master. “Miyu?” Shinya repeated. “Don’t you recognise me?”

            “Probably not. You’ll smell like wolf.” Toshiya whispered and Shinya sighed as he began the long process of convincing his dog he wasn’t there to hurt her. It took a while and several treats before Miyu was happily sitting in Shinya’s lap.

            “Shinya, you need to pack,” Toshiya advised. “Kaoru wanted your company, remember.”

            “Yeah one minute.” Shinya agreed, giving Miyu a final hug and putting her back on the floor.

            “Why is your wardrobe filled with dresses?” Toshiya asked as he began to root throw Shinya’s things.

            “Work,” Shinya repeated. “Some women like it when men cross dress. So that was my role within the host club.”

            “Oh cool,” Toshiya replied. “I have some skirts at home you could borrow if you like.”

             “I’m not sure if I will cross dress anymore.” Shinya admitted.

            “You should!” Toshiya exclaimed. “I bet you’d be beautiful!”

            “We’ll see.” Shinya muttered, as he placed some of his favourite dresses to pack anyway. He had been good at it and it’d be a shame to quit entirely. In fact now he thought of it he felt a sense of nostalgia at what he was giving up. He had been happy. Why throw all that away? It was crazy. Within the space of a day he had come to the conclusion to give up everything and go live with four other men he barely knew but trusted completely.

            “Something wrong?” Toshiya asked, concerned as Shinya sat silent on his bed staring into space.

            “Why do I trust you all so completely?” Shinya asked. “It doesn’t make sense.”

            “Because you’re one of us.” Toshiya replied with a shrug. There was no explanation for it. Things were simply as they were because that’s how they should be.

            “If it makes things easier,” Toshiya continued after a brief pause “The one thing wolves are best at is protecting their own. It’s in our very DNA.”

            “I know. I feel it inside me,” Shinya replied. “Why else am I giving up my old life so completely?”


	4. Companion

            Shinya had been back in the mansion, his new home, for about an hour putting away his things when Kaoru summoned him to his room. With Miyu in his arms Shinya went to join him, feeling more eager than scared. He knew what was coming and the wolf in him could hardly wait, though the shyness of the man dampened things a little.

            “Is that your dog?” Kaoru demanded.

            “Yes.” Shinya replied, sensing displeasure from his leader and holding Miyu closer to his chest.

            “She’s kind of small,” Kaoru commented, looking less than impressed. “Oh well. At least it’s not a cat.”

            “I like cats!” Shinya exclaimed.

            “No. You used to like cats,” Kaoru corrected. “Just wait to the next time you see one. You’ll have to resist your urge to chase it. Arrogant creatures. Sitting there mocking us!”

            “OK.” Shinya said slowly, not sure what to make of Kaoru’s statement. Though it did kind of make sense that wolves might hate cats just like dogs. Still some dogs got on with cats so maybe some wolves did too? He didn’t feel any dislike towards the creatures. They were just cats.

            “I want your company,” Kaoru commented and Shinya nodded before letting Miyu go and joining the pack leader on his bed, where they sat in silence for a moment as Kaoru simply stared.

            “Kaoru?” Shinya asked, puzzled by the silence.

            “You’re just so beautiful.” Kaoru murmured stroking Shinya’s cheek and the young wolf flushed in embarrassment. He'd never been confident in the bedroom and he barely knew Kaoru, could he even do this?

            “Kaoru…” Shinya nervously stammered but never got any further as the other man placed his lips over his own. Kaoru was a good kisser and Shinya melted into his arms. He’d never been an easy man as a human, yet as a wolf it seemed perfectly natural to lay down for his leader.

            Without any more complaints Shinya wrapped his arms around Kaoru’s body pushing himself eagerly against him. Why ignore his needs? That wasn’t what being a wolf was about. It was a human thing to ignore physical urges, to be a wolf was to be free. Wolves didn’t judge each other. As long as you knew your place nobody cared.

            Kaoru slipped his tongue into Shinya’s mouth, exploring the unfamiliar territory hungrily, it was so nice to have a new wolf to play with. Teasingly he bit into Shinya’s lip, enjoying the yelp Shinya made in response.

            “Do you understand now?” Kaoru needless asked Shinya, as the kiss finally broke.

             “I’m all yours.” Shinya replied, as he began to lick at Kaoru’s neck playfully.

            “We don’t mix forms. As a wolf you sleep with other wolves. As a man it’s other men, or women. That’s the only rule,” Kaoru explained. “And nobody takes me. I’m your leader and so I’m always on top.”

            “OK.” Shinya agreed, quite content to follow these orders. With a satisfied nod Kaoru picked Shinya up in his arms and lay him gently on the bed. Without any fuss he began to strip Shinya off his clothes and the other let him. Quite content to be Kaoru’s toy for the night.

            “You slept with a man before?” Kaoru asked, as Shinya lay naked and he began to remove his own clothes.

             “Yes.” Shinya replied truthfully, he may be shy and kind of innocent but he was no virgin.

            “Good.” Kaoru replied, pulling of his jeans and opening a draw to get some lube. With no more talk he coated his fingers liberally and slid one into the waiting Shinya. His tongue flickered across Shinya’s chest playfully, as Shinya moaned softly in pleasure. His mouth moved upwards once again capturing Shinya’s lips in a kiss. His finger playing around inside Shinya before he slid in a second one and got to the serious work of preparing Shinya.

            Shinya clung onto Kaoru desperately as they kissed. Moaning softly into the others mouth. He wanted more foreplay but the other clearly wasn’t interested. He could tell Kaoru was already hard and it pleased him that he could be that attractive to the other man. Or maybe Kaoru was simply horny.

            “Moan for me.” Kaoru whispered, breaking the kiss and deliberately stroking Shinya’s sensitive spot. Shinya gasped and began to let out the moans he’d been fighting back. If Kaoru wanted him to be vocal then he would be. Kaoru smirked happily, knowing perfectly well the others would be able to hear their love making. It was his way of bragging, though Shinya seemed oblivious of any of this.

            Shinya was clinging to his leader, trying to get more of Kaoru’s touch and the leader took this as a sign he was ready for more. He removed his fingers, amused at the disappointed sounds Shinya made as he did so.

            “It’s about to get better.” Kaoru promised as he knelt in between Shinya’s legs and carefully pushed his way inside. He could tell Shinya didn’t need time to adjust and so began to pick up a moderate pace, smiling as Shinya moaned for him, so clearly lost in the pleasure.

            Kaoru wrapped his hand around Shinya’s growing erection, encouraging it to hardness and pushed deeper and harder into the other man. Shinya’s moans grow and he began to writher on the bed in ecstasy, his hands clutching onto the sheets below as he gasped. He wrapped his legs around Kaoru trying to pull him deeper and it worked, if only for a fraction of an inch.

            “Suck me off.” Kaoru suddenly decided, pulling away from Shinya’s trembling body.

            “Kaoru!” Shinya begged but the other wouldn’t listen and so reluctantly he buried his head in Kaoru’s crotch and began to suck hungrily at the other man, his body already missing what he’s just had. It wasn’t long before Kaoru came in his mouth and he pulled back looking hurt at the other’s selfishness.

             “You needed to taste me.” Kaoru shrugged, unbothered by Shinya’s reaction. He slid to the top of the bed and wrapped an arm around Shinya’s body as his hand began to work on Shinya’s erection. It was good but not what Shinya had wanted and the others indifference was bordering on cruel.

            Still it was pleasurable and he soon found himself coming into Kaoru’s hand with a moan of pleasure as orgasm hit him. The sight of Kaoru licking cum from his fingers was almost hot enough to make up for his selfishness. Almost.

            “You’re a good moaner.” Kaoru complimented, sounding pleased with his night.

            “Sure.” Shinya shrugged, burying his head into Kaoru’s chest to hide his disappointment. Maybe it didn’t pay to be so easy?

            Shinya woke up the next morning in Kaoru’s bed, wrapped in the other’s arms. It was certainly a lot better than waking up alone, like he’d half expected.

            “Kaoru?” He whispered, trying to shake the other man awake.

            “Leave me alone.” Came the response and deciding to do just that, Shinya got up and returned to his own room where he showered and got dressed. Toshiya’s words from the night before still in his mind he chose one of his dresses and accompanied it with knee high lace up boots. He even went as far as curling his hair and putting on makeup. Feeling satisfied with his appearance he headed downstairs to conquer his hunger.

            “Wow!” Die exclaimed, the only other one up. “Why weren’t you dressed like that when I first met you?”

            “Didn’t feel too good,” Shinya admitted. “And cross dressing restricts my breathing a little so…”

            “Fair enough.” Die said with a shrug, as his eyes took in the beauty that was Shinya.

            “Oh my god!” Toshiya exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. “I knew you’d make a good woman!”

            “Thanks.” Shinya muttered, embarrassed at all the attention but secretly flattered. Why else would he dress like this for no real reason?

            “Seriously. I bet Kaoru enjoyed you last night. So beautiful and such a moaner!” Toshiya complimented. “I had to go to Kyo for some relief.”

            “Like hell Kyo sucked you off!” Die exclaimed.

             “No, he took me in the ass,” Toshiya agreed. “But he used his hand on me so it was fine.”

            “Wait, you guys heard me?” Shinya exclaimed. Horrified by the idea, especially as it had clearly aroused the other men in the room.

            “Duh,” Die replied rolling his eyes. “I bet Kaoru told you to moan for him, didn’t he. He’s such a show off.”

            “Oh.” Shinya muttered, sinking into a chair. Kaoru had used him last night, he was nothing but a conquest, a show of their leader’s power.

            “Relax he’s done it to us all.” Toshiya remarked, as if that made things any better.

            “Talking about Kaoru, is he awake?” Die asked.

            “More or less.” Shinya replied. “I don’t think he wanted to talk to anyone though.”

            “Whatever, I’m going now.” Die decided, grabbing a random packet of meat from the fridge as he left the room.

            “Get something to eat.” Toshiya suggested, as a stunned Shinya remained seated.

            “I’m not hungry anymore.” Shinya announced, walking out of the room. He felt too hurt and betrayed to eat now.

            “Your loss.” Toshiya said with a shrug, he simply couldn't understand what Shinya's problem was, the other’s emotions still too human for his comprehension.


	5. Changes

            “Kaoru,” Shinya called softly, as he pushed open the bedroom door. Not a lot of time had passed since he had come back upstairs but he’d realised he’d left his watch and had to get it. His father had given it him for his 18th birthday and he’d be in major trouble if it got lost or broken.    “Kaoru?!” Shinya repeated with widening eyes. “Die?” Kaoru was lying on his bed still naked from the night before whilst the red-haired man covered his naked chest with little licks and kisses.     
            “Can I help you?” Kaoru asked casually, as Die moved his tongue lower down his body, heading for an area Shinya had thought was for his touch alone. How could Kaoru not care that he'd walked in on this?  
            “I need my watch.” Shinya angrily snapped, grabbing the item before furiously walking out of the room. It had been obvious what was going on. He hadn’t been deceived. They even had the nerve to continue as he stood there watching!   
            The tears began to fall as he ran down the stairs. This was all wrong. He should have stayed back in his flat with Hayate. Well it wasn’t too late. Maybe Hayate hadn’t found a flatmate yet. It’d only been one night. He hadn’t even officially quit his job yet. A few night’s missing wasn’t enough to get him fired. In trouble yes but not fired.           
            “Shinya what’s wrong!” Kyo exclaimed, grabbing Shinya’s arm as he brushed past him.  
            “Nothing! Let me go!” Shinya complained, trying to pull away.   
            “Something is wrong.” Kyo correctly stated, looking up as Toshiya appeared from the kitchen.   
             “Has this got to do with Kaoru and Die?” Toshiya asked and Shinya nodded miserably. “You thought you were special to Kaoru, didn’t you? It doesn’t work like that here. Nobody belong to anyone exclusively.”  
            “Unless you choose a human but that’s only because humans don’t understand.” Kyo added. “Frankly it’s best to avoid them.”  
            “Well I don’t understand either.” Shinya snapped, as anger began to take hold. “How can you all be OK with this?”   
            “Because we’re a pack,” Toshiya explained. “We’re all here for each other. No matter what our needs.”   
            “But Kaoru’s up there doing god knows what with Die, on the exact sheets I slept on!” Shinya exclaimed. “How can that be OK?”   
            “If it bothers you, go join in.” Toshiya suggested.   
             “He can’t,” Kyo corrected. “Die’s not allowed to touch him remember.”   
            “Wait, now Kaoru’s deciding who can and cannot touch me!” Shinya shouted, furious at this revelation.   
            “Well, it’s his punishment for attacking you.” Toshiya explained.   
            “But you guys can just take me whenever you want?” Shinya realised.   
             “Pretty much. I mean you can still say no but… well that doesn’t happen a lot around here.” Toshiya explained, clearly amused at the idea of anyone rejecting his sexual advances.  
            “Look Shinya. All you need to understand is Kaoru is Alpha male. He never bottoms and you are the Omega wolf, so deal with it.” Kyo snapped, growing annoyed at Shinya’s attitude. It was just so human it sickened him. He’d never been happy as a man and simply couldn’t understand why anyone would want to cling onto that life style.   
            “Omega wolf?” Shinya repeated, confused.   
            “Look it up.” Kyo snapped, storming out of the room too annoyed to continue the conversation.   
            “If it helps, think of it this way,” Toshiya suggested. “You can sleep with any of us. I’ll even let you go top if you want. I really don’t mind. The others care but I don’t. Maybe because I was the Omega so long.”   
            “What’s this Omega stuff?” Shinya demanded.   
            “It means your bottom of the pack.” Toshiya explained with a grin, making it clear bottom was both a hierarchy and sexual thing.  
             “Great. That figures,” Shinya said with a sigh. “And how do I work my way up?”   
             “Don’t ask me. I never figured that out,” Toshiya said laughing. “I just put up with it until you came along.”

            After his talk with Toshiya and Kyo, Shinya returned to his room feeling a little better. If no one here had a set relationship why should it bother him so much? They were all attractive men and it might be good to have a change. No one seemed at all bothered he’d been with Kaoru.  
            ‘I’m still not going to be Omega.’ Shinya thought stubbornly, as he switched on his laptop. Maybe the internet would provide light on how to break out from the bottom. If Toshiya didn’t care where he ranked, then he could be the Omega again because Shinya certainly did mind!   
            It didn’t take him long to find out information on regular wolves and as he read it a plan came to mind. ‘Defeat the Alpha male.’ Shinya locked in his brain. Deciding he might as well try and find more information he began to scroll through various websites. What he found out fascinated him and he became wrapped up in his search. Time flew by and before he knew it an hour had passed and somebody was knocking on his door.   
            “Shinya?” Die called letting himself into the room. “Was something wrong before?”   
            “I misunderstood something but I’m OK now.” Shinya replied truthfully.   
            “Thought you were Kaoru’s?” Die suggested and Shinya nodded. “Well I once thought you were mine but no, Kaoru has to swoop in and change you himself. Then has the nerve to ban us all from touching you until he’s had his fun. He’s banned me from sex with everyone but him and that’s only because he knows I hate being on the bottom.”   
             “What if I wanted sex with you?” Shinya suggested. “What if I made the first move?”   
            “I’d have to refuse,” Die sighed. “My punishment and all.”   
            “I see.” Shinya replied, feeling strangely disappointed.  
            “So what you up too?” Die asked.   
            “Not much. Just been online,” Shinya replied shutting his laptop. “I’m going to get something to eat now. You coming?”   
            “I’m fine,” Die responded. “I’m glad you’ve forgiven me.” He added quietly before he turned to go.            

            Shinya spent the next few days getting comfortable in his new life style. As promised Kaoru gave him money to live on. More than he’d ever earned himself. He felt bad for accepting it at first but that soon passed as he grew accustomed to his new life style.   
            The others came and went as they pleased but he was never lonely. He was content to be alone, or with others. It didn’t matter. As he grew used to the others he began to understand the free sex rule of the house. No longer did it matter to him who slept with who. They all got their sexual urges satisfied by whoever was around. It just made sense. Especially as they weren’t affected by any human illness. An unexpected bonus to the whole wolf thing.  
            Still he hated being bottom of the pack. Not being able to watch what he wanted to on TV because someone else would change the channel, been pushed out of the best seats, having his suggestions ignored completely. Little things but they added up. Why couldn’t he just be treated as equal to the others? Why should he be picked on like this? It wasn’t that he wasn’t loved by the others. Merely taken for granted. Things had to change.   
            Knowing Kaoru must be strong to be leader at all, Shinya began to work out at the gym. He’d always been muscular despite his feminine appearance and so began to improve on his natural strengths. Remembering how he’d got to green belt in karate as a kid he began to retake lessons, knowing the martial art would teach him how to overcome a bigger more powerful opponent. It was during one of these lessons he was unknowingly spotted by Kaoru, who watched with interest for a few minutes before heading on his way. He was smart and knew what Shinya was up too. He wouldn’t be the first to challenge his authority, or the last. Still he felt confident enough he could beat Shinya. He’d always been the leader and wasn’t planning to lose that position any time soon.

            “Let’s go for a run.” Kaoru decided a few days later and happily his pack agreed and headed for the outskirts of town. They stopped by the woods and headed for the same clearing as before. Not surprisingly Kaoru chose a different direction to run and playfully the others followed his lead, enjoying the rush of freedom and belonging that running as a pack gave them. They ran for about half an hour before they found a large clearing. To Shinya’s surprise Kaoru began to return to human form and nervously he watched, sensing something wasn’t right here.   
            “Shinya become a man for me.” Kaoru ordered. He didn’t sound mad but his voice demanded to be obeyed.  
            “What is it?” Shinya asked.   
            “If you’re going to challenge me, it might as well be here.” Kaoru replied, watching amused as Shinya’s eyes widened in surprise.   
            “I never…” Shinya began before being cut off by Kaoru.  
            “It’s fine. Everyone challenges me at first. Die’s never stopped.” Kaoru explained, as the others became men too. “I know you’ve been taking Karate lessons and working out.”   
            “Fine,” Shinya announced with faked confidence. “I challenge you now.”   
            “Fair enough,” Kaoru replied smiling. “I accept your challenge. Every wolf has the right to take a chance at being leader.”   
            “You can challenge him every day if you want,” Die added. “He doesn’t mind.”   
            “I do, when I’m busy.” Kaoru snapped, with a glare at the rebellious wolf.   
            “Ready?” Shinya asked, taking on a defensive stance but Kaoru smirked.   
             “Because you challenged me I get to choose the form in which we fight,” Kaoru informed Shinya. “And seeing as I know how hard you’ve been training your human body, I pick wolf.”   
            “Oh.” Shinya muttered as his weak confidence faded. How was he meant to defeat Kaoru as a wolf? Kaoru had years of practice in that form, whilst he’d only taken it on a handful of times. He certainly never fought anybody as a wolf!   
             “You can withdraw your challenge if you want,” Kaoru remarked looking bored.

“No. I’ll fight.” Shinya responded. His pride too strong to back down now.   
            “You’re an idiot.” Toshiya remarked helpfully, as he leant against a tree. Kyo only watched silently whilst Die tried to give Shinya advise, until a look from Kaoru shut him up. Once Shinya returned to wolf form he tried to formulate a plan. He wasn’t prepared to fight Kaoru in either form but he had no choice. It was better to lose than to back down from the challenge.   
            As Kaoru’s wolf form returned, Shinya couldn’t help but notice that Kaoru was a little bit bigger than him but size wasn’t everything. Silently the two wolves circled each other, judging each other for weakness. Shinya could see none in his opponent but Kaoru must have as sudden he lunged for Shinya’s neck. Speed and good reflexes had always been Shinya’s ally and he managed to leap away just in time. Seeing a blur from behind as Kaoru leapt again, he once again dodged and took a swipe at Kaoru’s front leg. He got a mouth of fur but no real contact and as he spat that out Kaoru’s teeth managed to connect with his shoulder. He yelped slightly and bit into Kaoru’s side tasting blood. The other pulled away and once again they circled each other neither injured enough to back down yet.   
            “They’re surprisingly evenly matched.” A shocked Toshiya commented.   
            “Maybe.” Die agreed not wanting to place any merit on those words. What if Shinya was stronger than him? Even if Kaoru defeated him, he could always challenge him for second. As the fight progressed Die’s hope began to fade. He couldn’t defeat Shinya. Not when Kaoru was so equally matched. He was going to have to accept Shinya’s authority over him sooner or later and he didn’t like it one bit.   
            Shinya was bleeding from multiple wounds by this point but Kaoru was in equal pain. He limped slightly on his front left paw providing Shinya with an obvious weakness to attack. Still his stamina was failing him. If he didn’t defeat Kaoru soon exhaustion would finish him off. It was now or never.   
            Lunging to the left he tricked Kaoru into dodging right, just where his second lunge was aimed. Knocking the more experienced wolf over he dug his teeth firmly into Kaoru’s neck and as Kaoru tried to shake him off it became apparent he was unable to defend himself any longer. Still he struggled, until his left leg gave up on the combined weight of the two of them and he collapsed onto his side, blood pouring into Shinya’s mouth and down his neck. Reluctantly he stopped his struggle and as Die declared Shinya the winner, the newer wolf let go and looked with remorse at the damage he had caused to Kaoru. He’d never wanted to seriously hurt him but Kaoru looked a wreck. Blood spattered his fur and his left leg was clearly unable to support his weight.

“Kaoru.” Kyo called softly, as he knelt by Kaoru’s side and gently stroked his head. “You need to turn back, before you bleed to death.”   
            “Will he be OK?” Shinya worried, as he once again became a man whilst Kaoru lay there panting heavily.   
            “If he turns back now.” Kyo replied, shaking Kaoru softly. The other was clearly fighting to stay conscious. Then, to everyone’s relief, Kaoru began to return as a man and attention was turned on Shinya, who was busy trying to wipe blood from his chin.   
            “I can’t believe you beat him.” Toshiya exclaimed, wrapping an arm across Shinya’s shoulders and giving him a light kiss on his cheek.   
            “That was the closest fight I’ve ever seen! How did you get so strong?” Die exclaimed.   
            “I don’t know.” Shinya admitted. “I think it was more I could always tell how and when he’d attack. Maybe my karate helped me there.”   
            “Probably,” Die agreed, as he wrapped his arm around Shinya’s waist. “Can I have permission for sex again?” He begged his new leader, as Toshiya licked at Shinya’s neck affectionately. Their way off accepting their new alpha male.   
            “Sure. I’ve forgave you, so I don’t see why you need to be punished.” Shinya agreed, as he watched nervously for Kyo and Kaoru’s reaction to his new position. Neither looked that impressed and he wondered if he’d be able to keep the pack together like Kaoru had.   
            “I need some time alone. I’ll be back tonight.” Kaoru announced, as he began to return to wolf. His injuries were gone now and silently he disappeared into the shadows. He was probably going to sulk for a while.   
            “Kyo?” Shinya muttered nervously.   
            “I don’t like change.” Kyo sulked.   
            “Deal with it.” Die replied, as he joined Toshiya in showing his appreciation for Shinya’s victory.   
             “Let’s just go home.” Shinya suggested quietly. He wasn’t as happy about his victory as he should be and didn’t want to talk about it. As they once again became wolf and began to slowly walk back to the cars, his mind was on other things. He didn’t want to be leader. That was the problem. He didn’t want that responsibility. He never had been a leader as a man and he certainly wasn’t one now. Kaoru had been respected as leader and had done a good job. He didn’t want to take that from him. He just didn’t want to be walked over any more. It seemed though that he couldn’t have it both ways.


	6. Conclusion

            Once they had returned home, Kyo locked himself silently in his room, unable to accept the change upon the pack he’d grown accustomed too. Die and Toshiya were more than happy to reward Shinya for his victory and gave Shinya their entire bodies as his prize. The sex was good and they all left smiling, but as Shinya lay alone he knew he couldn’t keep this position. He wasn’t happy, Kyo wasn’t happy and Kaoru was off sulking somewhere. This wasn’t right. Time would heal the wounds, but in the end, he knew it would only damage the pack. It was just as he had decided this that he heard the front door open and shut quietly, and footsteps he recognised as Kaoru’s heading up the stairs.

            “Kaoru, I want your company.” Shinya called as a plan formulated in his mind. He would show Kaoru what it was like to feel used, and then in the morning he would give Kaoru back what had been lost.

            “I’m here.” Kaoru replied quietly, as he entered the room. Their eyes met for a moment before Kaoru looked away, ashamed, and Shinya felt pity for him. Just a little. Not enough to stop him carrying out his plan.

            “There’s no need to sulk,” Shinya whispered, as he beckoned for Kaoru to join him on the bed. “We can still have fun.”

            “I’ll get over it.” Kaoru muttered, not sounding so convinced.

            “You will.” Shinya agreed, as he placed his lips on Kaoru’s and pushed him onto the bed. It wasn’t long before he was straddling Kaoru, their lips locked together whilst his tongue explored Kaoru’s mouth. Kaoru’s hands slid under his shirt and he stroked Shinya’s back gently, though he was obviously unsure of how to behave around Shinya now.

            Breaking the kiss and keeping his gaze firmly locked on Kaoru’s face, Shinya began to undress Kaoru carefully, half expecting the other to stop him. Kaoru, to his honour, was giving Shinya the same respect he’d always expected from the others when he had been leader.

            Quickly stripping off his t-shirt, Shinya returned his lips to Kaoru’s and kissed him softly, comfortable in the familiar. Reaching over to the night stand he picked up the tube of lube he had ready, and sitting up he began to coat his fingers carefully, knowing that if Kaoru had ever been taken at all it would have been years before. Sure enough, the look in Kaoru’s eyes as he watched was fear, and Shinya couldn’t help but wonder what had provoked a reaction so strong. It grew stronger as Shinya slid a finger inside him and Kaoru began to shake slightly.

            “Kaoru?” Shinya worried, knowing the behaviour Kaoru was displaying was out of proportion.

            “I’ve only been taken once,” Kaoru muttered. “It wasn’t my choice. Please don’t make me talk about it.”

            “I’ll be gentle.” Shinya promised as he moved his finger slightly inside Kaoru. Was this why he had become so strong and independent? Was Kaoru like him? A victim who had refused to live his life that way? That had been the drive that had driven Shinya to challenging Kaoru. He didn’t want to be on the bottom anymore. He wanted a taste of the top.

            Kaoru murmured slightly as Shinya’s finger explored him but was obviously beginning to relax slightly. He truly was strong if he could overcome his past. Maybe it was good for Kaoru to learn that lack of leadership didn’t mean you had to suffer.

            Shinya was trying to take his time on preparing Kaoru. He wanted the man to at least enjoy himself. Yet when Kaoru’s fingers began to trace over his crotch deliberately teasing him, he knew the other wanted him to stop messing about. Silently Shinya slid in a second finger and they both let out a moan, Kaoru because of the sudden intrusion and Shinya because Kaoru’s hands had clenched around his bulge in his surprise. Their gaze met, understanding each other’s motives, and Kaoru’s grip relaxed.

            “This doesn’t feel too bad.” Kaoru admitted, as Shinya began to stretch him.

            “Think you could get used to it?” Shinya teased, brushing across Kaoru’s sweet spot and getting a soft gasp of pleasure as a response.

            “I’m going to have to,” Kaoru replied. “But I’m not letting the others enter me, if that’s what you mean.”

            “Your choice.” Shinya replied with a knowing smile. This would be the only time Kaoru would ever have to submit. He’d be leader again in the morning.

            Shinya didn’t rush to prepare Kaoru but he didn’t waste time either. The hand stroking his growing bulge proved that. His trousers were growing far too tight and with his free hand he undid the fastenings. It was Kaoru however who pulled his trousers from him, until they lay wrapped around his ankles. Deciding Kaoru was ready he pulled out his fingers and stripped quickly before smiling at Kaoru.

            “I want you on your hands and knees.” He ordered and waited for Kaoru’s surprise to disappear and for him to obey. Placing his hands on Kaoru’s hips, he carefully pushed himself inside and waited for Kaoru’s trembling to stop. Had he complained he would have given up on the whole idea but Kaoru seemed determined to face his demons and it did fit in with Shinya’s plan.

            Shinya took up a steady pace quickly and smiled as Kaoru moaned for him without been told. These were real moans that couldn’t be held back and they meant a lot to Shinya. Kaoru was tight around him, but not enough to be a worry for either man, merely a bonus of taking someone like him. Their bodies moved as one and Shinya began to stroke Kaoru’s own erection with firm, hard strokes not wanting to have to suck him off afterwards.

            Halfway through the act Kaoru collapsed on the bed and clutched onto the sheets as he moaned uncontrollably. His body was pushing against Shinya’s, wanting him to go harder and deeper and Shinya tried to fulfil these silent requests. His hand still working Kaoru’s erection strongly.

            Kaoru was first to come, letting out a cry of Shinya’s name that would have been heard by the others, even if they had been human. Shinya quickly followed, spilling himself into Kaoru before falling back onto the bed exhausted. It was a lot more work on top.

            “Let me hold you.” Kaoru whispered, rolling onto his front and just like before Shinya curled up against him, his head against Kaoru’s chest. Really, he should be holding Kaoru, he was meant to be in charge tonight, only he didn’t want to. It didn’t feel right. He wanted to be loved and protected. Not just by Kaoru but by everyone.

            “Kaoru, I have a confession.” Shinya whispered.

            “Go on?” Kaoru encouraged but there was no answer, Shinya had fallen asleep. With a sigh Kaoru settled back to go to sleep but instead he noticed the night sky through the opened curtains. More exact the full moon which to a werewolf meant one thing. Change. Not between forms like humans believed, they could do that any time they wanted. Just change and this full moon had changed their entire pack structure.

            “I hope you’re strong enough to lead us.” Kaoru whispered to the sleeping Shinya, as he closed his eyes to sleep. “They’re not so easy to control.”

 

            The next morning, as to be expected, Kaoru was forced to sit through a whole bunch of teasing. Shinya did nothing to stop it, as he needed Kaoru to learn what it was like not to be on top for his plan to work. He might be resigning leadership, but he was still after a few changes around the pack hierarchy, and to have Kaoru humiliated served the purpose.

            He let the others eat first and then called them together for a meeting in the lounge. As they appeared one by one he remained silent. Kyo still looked annoyed that things had changed, whilst Toshiya was bothering him about various things he wanted around the house that Kaoru had banned. Most were impossible or crazy and so he began to ignore Toshiya completely. Kaoru came next and sunk silently into a chair, obviously still recovering from the night before. Quite a bit later was Die, who arrived complaining that Kyo owed him half a blow job.

            “I have some new rules,” Shinya explained. “Or more conditions for Kaoru to regain leadership.”

            “You can’t do that!” Die exclaimed. “Kaoru has to defeat you. It’s the rules.”

            “And I make the rules,” Shinya replied. “And I say I can give power back to Kaoru on the conditions I have made. I don’t want to be leader. I just wanted to be equal to everyone else here. So here are my conditions. There is no Omega wolf. Die is allowed to touch me whenever he wants and Kyo isn’t to be disturbed when he’s in his bedroom. I know he wants his privacy sometimes.”

            “Wait what about me!” Toshiya complained. “You have something there for everyone but me. I want my chocolate milk hot tub!”

            “We’re not getting a chocolate milk hot tub.” Shinya responded.

            “What about the trampoline to replace the stairs? That would be fun.” Toshiya suggested.

            “I don’t even believe you’re serious in these requests,” Shinya responded. “Kaoru?”

            “You’re as crazy as he is,” Kaoru replied, pointing at Toshiya. “Why give up power?”

            “Because I don’t need it to be strong,” Shinya responded. “I can defeat my demons without it.”

            “And I need power.” Kaoru admitted.

            “Is that a yes?” Shinya asked.

            “I’ll even throw in a few goats in the garden for Toshiya.” Kaoru agreed, receiving a delighted hug from the man in question. Now Kaoru mentioned it, Toshiya had been going on about live pray.

            “And some sheep?” Toshiya begged.

            “No, and you share the goats.” Kaoru ordered, returning to his rightful position as pack leader.

            “But Kyo will eat them all!” Toshiya complained.

            “Will not!” Kyo exclaimed, starting an argument between the two of them.

            “You’re the leader now.” Shinya said with a shrug, as he left Kaoru too it. It was defiantly the right decision.

 

            “Hey Shinya!” Die called as he followed Shinya out of the room. “Why did you give up power?”

            “Because I don’t need it.” Shinya responded. “I only need to be treated fairly.”

            “And you’ll think that’ll happen under Kaoru’s rule?” Die asked sceptically.

            “I do. I have faith in our leader.” Shinya responded automatically.

            “I never had faith in mine,” Die responded. “Not Kaoru. Our pack leader from before we made our own pack. Just the two of us. I had Kaoru all to myself but he never let me be in charge. I wanted somebody to boss around and searched out a human lover.”

            “Why are you telling me this?” Shinya asked confused.

            “I just feel like you need to know,” Die responded. “That man was Toshiya. I fell in love with him and he joined the pack but I still wanted Kaoru. I’m the reason there’s no rules about sex around here. I’m also the reason both you and Toshiya lost your human lives.”

            “It wasn’t a loss,” Shinya responded. “It was a rebirth and I’m glad you attacked me.”

            “You’re crazy,” Die said, shaking his head. “You’re going to fit in perfectly around here.”

            “I think so too.” Shinya agreed with a smile.

            “One day this pack will be mine,” Die responded firmly. “Just you see.”

            “Like anyone could ever replace Kaoru,” Shinya responded. “Especially you.”

            “Oh, you did not say that!” Die exclaimed, tackling a laughing Shinya to the floor and pinning him down. “See? I defeated you.”

            “So, you did.” Shinya replied, looking up into Die eyes. “Here’s your reward.” He added, kissing Die tenderly. Sometimes being on the bottom meant nothing more than someone you loved was on top.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you can tell this is older, at least I can. I used to think I was so good at werewolf fics, that I knew so much about wolves. Except, wolves don't have an alpha/beta/omega pack structure. This idea was actually debunked by the same man who made the initial observations, but the media and public so love the idea of the alpha. The reality is that wolves are a family structure, with a mother and father and their offspring. Occasionally a sister wolf may be present, or even a brother, but it's a family unit like a human family. Had I know this, I think this story would have taken a different path, but I like the way it went. Even if there's the odd part that still needs to be rewritten. This is the second rewrite (proof read) of this story though, and I think it's decent enough.


	7. Curing My Boredrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die is bored but Toshiya knows how to cure that little problem.
> 
> Author's Note: This is really a side story to Dir En Wolf, but as it's set in the same world I've decided to share it here as a bonus chapter.

            Die was bored, things were quiet in the mansion and he didn’t like it one bit. Everyone else had gone out for the evening but he wasn’t in the mood and so had stayed at home with only Toshiya for company. Not that Toshiya was much of a companion tonight. He’d simply taken over the sofa in the lounge and put on a DVD. He hadn’t moved all night, except to get more beer.

            Die didn’t feel like beer either, which worried him. He never had been one to turn down alcohol. In fact, it wasn’t like him to be bored at all. He normally had something to do, something to keep himself occupied. He loved to party but not tonight.

            Annoyed at himself, Die turned his attention onto Toshiya. It was all his fault. If he’d gone out Die could be watching a DVD right now. Stupid Toshiya hogging the TV all to himself.

            “Why are you glaring at me?” Toshiya demanded, finally noticing the look on Die’s face.

            “I’m bored and you’re hogging the TV.” Die muttered, realising how pathetic he sounded.

            “Well what do you want to watch?” Toshiya asked, getting silence for an answer. “You don’t want the TV at all do you? You’re just bored and taking it out on me.”

            “Whatever.” Die muttered as he continued to sulk. Toshiya was right, he didn’t want the TV. He didn’t want to do anything. That was the problem. He’d just sit here all night and sulk. Yes that sounded like a good idea. Toshiya however seemed to have other ideas. Turning the TV off he looked Die straight in the eyes and smiled.

            “Why don’t you come and sit over here?” Toshiya asked.

            “Why?” Die replied moodily.

            “Because I have an idea of a way to keep us both occupied.” Toshiya responded with a wink.

            “I’m not in the mood.” Die answered. Toshiya shrugged in return and, spreading his legs a little, began to run his hand across his crotch, giving an exaggerated moan for dramatic effect. Die looked unimpressed but Toshiya decided he didn’t care. He was horny now and it didn’t matter if Die joined in or not. Closing his eyes, he stroked himself again and gave another, over dramatised, moan. He carried on like this for a while before opening his eyes to see if it had any effect on Die, which of course it had. Die loved sex as much as he did and was now sitting there with an expression that was half lustful and half annoyed.

            Catching Toshiya watching him, Die smiled and got up from his chair. Moments later he was straddling his friend with a cocky grin. Their lips joined in an explorative kiss before becoming rougher as Die bit down on Toshiya’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. The same blood could still be tasted on Die’s tongue, as it made its way into Toshiya’s mouth.

            Toshiya was completely trapped beneath Die as his weight pressed him down, his hands holding his wrists. Toshiya didn’t mind this at all, in fact it turned him on. Die could be so dominating and he was more than willing to give in.

            “He needs chains,” Came Kaoru’s voice, startling the two men who hadn’t heard their leader come in.

            “He does.” Die agreed, his lips still close enough to Toshiya’s that they brushed across them as he talked. Die’s tongue flicked out again and pushed its way straight back into Toshiya’s mouth, initiating the kiss once again. This time he was aware of Kaoru leaving the room and wondered for a second if Kaoru was getting chains and joining in, or simply giving advice. The thought was soon forgotten as Toshiya managed to wrap his legs around Die, bringing their bodies closer. The kiss grew hungrier too, more desperate but before it could go further Kaoru was back. Die ignored him and continued to kiss Toshiya, knowing Kaoru wanted to join in.

            “Are you volunteering to be tied up?” Kaoru teased, making Die look up and glare. Noticing the bondage tape in Kaoru’s hand he decided it was best not to risk it and he sat up, knowing it was always best to obey their leader. Toshiya simply lay there, smiling like an idiot, until Kaoru knelt beside him and placed his lips on Toshiya’s. Unlike Die’s, Kaoru’s kiss was calm and in control, thought just as possessive. It would have turned Die on to see the two men kissing like that, had he not already been so horny.

            Sliding Toshiya’s t-shirt up to reveal his smooth and nicely muscled chest, Die bent over and licked Toshiya’s left nipple, nipping playfully he wrapped an arm around Kaoru’s back and continued to tease Toshiya’s nipple until he felt Kaoru pull away. Catching Kaoru’s eye he knew it was time for the tape and so quietly he got off Toshiya and helped Kaoru lift him onto the floor. Die pulled Toshiya’s t-shirt off completely, as Kaoru prepared the tape. Holding Toshiya’s wrists together above Toshiya’s head for Kaoru, Die watched as there leader tied their victim’s wrists together.

            Throwing the tape onto the sofa, Kaoru wrapped his arms around Die and gave him the same dominating kiss he had just given Toshiya. His hands running across Die’s back and across his butt before pulling away and moving back to Toshiya, their lips once again locked in a kiss.

            Die returned to his place over Toshiya and this time turned his attention onto Toshiya’s right nipple, nipping it hungrily a few times before roaming his tongue across it. He soon felt Kaoru beside him as their leader worked on Toshiya’s other nipple just as playfully. Toshiya’s moans could be heard now. Real moans full of passion. Feeling hot and flustered, Die quickly yanked his t-shirt over his head and throw it out of the way before his gaze fell on Kaoru. It was the first time this night that Die truly felt turned on by Kaoru. It was so sexy seeing his tongue flick across Toshiya’s chest like that and all Die could do was watch. Watching wasn’t enough though. He wanted more! Reaching over he cupped the growing bulge in Kaoru’s jeans and squeezed gently, getting the other man’s attention.

            “You can suck it, if you want?” Kaoru offered and eagerly Die began to unzip the jeans. Amused Kaoru pulled his own T-Shirt off and let it fall to the floor. It wasn’t long before he was naked and Die’s tongue was licking his slowly growing erection. With a soft moan he slid his hands inside Toshiya’s trousers and began to play with his already hard penis.

            “Let him finish this.” Kaoru ordered an over keen Die, who pulled away reluctantly and turned his attention to Toshiya, who he undressed quickly and began to suck off with as much eagerness as he had done with Kaoru. Kaoru’s erection was already in Toshiya’s mouth and it was hard to tell which man was keener to bring their partner to orgasm. Unfortunately for Toshiya, Die soon became bored of licking his erection and pulled away licking his lips.

            “Die!” Toshiya complained but didn’t get any further as he felt a tongue at his entrance, licking playfully before pushing inside. This was good in an entirely different way and it wasn’t until Kaoru put his own erection back into his mouth that he remembered what he had been doing. It was so hard to concentrate when Die’s tongue was inside him so intimately. Still he must be doing alright, as Kaoru pulled out of his mouth and came across his cheek and lips. Feeling like a whore and loving it, Toshiya licked his lips enjoying the taste of Kaoru. He had done this to the other man and it made him proud that even tied up he still had power.

            “Let me prepare him for you.” Kaoru ordered Die who looked up and smiled as he saw what was on Toshiya’s face.

            “Sure.” Die agreed crawling over to reach Toshiya better before beginning to lick up the mess on Toshiya’s cheeks.

            Kaoru paused for a moment as he realised he’d left the lube upstairs and wondered if he should go and get it. Deciding against it, as this was Toshiya who could stand anything, he slid his spit covered finger straight in, getting no resistance at all. It didn’t really surprise Kaoru, Toshiya would spread his legs for anyone. It was one of the things they all loved about him.

            Kaoru slid a second finger inside Toshiya and even now he only felt a little tightness and so he slid in a third finger getting a loud moan from the man. Now that was more like it! Toshiya actually felt tight around his fingers now and kept moaning until Die’s lips covered his muffling the sounds.

            Then, with a smirk, Kaoru slid in a fourth finger, enjoying the reaction he got from Toshiya who was now withering on the floor. Die pulled away from Toshiya smirking too, as the moans escaped filling the room with the sounds of his slightly painful ecstasy.

            As Die watched he quickly stripped off his remaining clothes eager to gain entry into his friend. He was so hard now that penetration was all he could think about. The warmth of Toshiya wrapped around him. The familiar tightness. It was too much to resist.

            “Kaoru he’s ready.” Die stated firmly although he had no way of really knowing.

            “Sure.” Kaoru agreed with a shrug, moving away as Die moved between Toshiya’s legs and pushed his way into Toshiya. Moving quickly and deeply from the start, he gasped in pleasure and didn’t even mind when Kaoru slid a finger inside him. It hurt as he wasn’t used to it and there was no lube but it felt so right! Kaoru’s finger brushed across his sensitive spot and he moaned loudly as equally lost in pleasure as Toshiya was lying on the floor.

            Kaoru’s lips moved to his neck and nipped at the skin causing yet more erotic pain to flow through his body. Hands roamed across his chest and he leant back against Kaoru and gave in to his animalistic desires, completely shut off now from anything around him.

            Spiralling quickly towards orgasm, he found himself coming and he gasped in pleasure as he lost control. Eventually he returned to his senses and noticed that Kaoru now had two fingers stretching his entrance.

            “Kaoru?” Die asked confused.

            “Sit on him,” Kaoru ordered pulling his fingers out. “Sit over his erection and ride him. Ride him hard.”

            “But…” Die began to complain.

            “Please Die!” Toshiya begged, completely aware of just how hard he was now.

            “Beg for it,” Die ordered getting a smile of agreement from Kaoru.

            “Please Die ride me hard. You’re so hot and sexy that I can’t wait to feel you around me. You know I’ll do it for you!” Toshiya obediently begged.

            “Fine.” Die agreed, not only after Toshiya had confessed where the lube was hidden. He obediently slid his way over Toshiya’s hardness, moaning softly as he felt yet more painful bliss. He bent forward to kiss Toshiya quickly before sitting back up and beginning to rock against Toshiya as he got used to the intrusion.

            Behind him Kaoru wrapped his arms around Die and pushed his way into Toshiya, once again hard from watching his friends before. His hands moved down to Die’s penis and began to encouraged the other man into erection again.

            Die moaned loudly and began to ride Toshiya hard, just like Kaoru had suggested. He could feel Kaoru moving behind him and it added a new feeling of intimacy to what was going on. Sex was always so much more pleasurable when there was an extra man, or two, involved.

            Toshiya came first but that was to be expected. He had been withering on the floor for ages now and not once had anyone really thought to give him any relief. Not that he had ever asked for it either.

            Die felt the liquid fill him and the pressure inside him lessen as Toshiya went limp. Remaining where he was, Die stopped moving and simply enjoyed the feeling of Kaoru’s chest against his back and the looks of enjoyment on Toshiya’s face. He felt a strange sense of calm as he remained in the middle of their threesome. Kaoru’s hands still running over his erection but even that didn’t give him any sense of urgency. Just pleasure until eventually, as if in a dream, he came across Toshiya’s chest.

            Pulling himself away from Toshiya, he got up and sat with his back against the sofa as he watched Kaoru move towards orgasm. It wasn’t long before he came too and pulled out of Toshiya with a satisfied smile and began to lick away the mess Die had made.

            “Is anyone going to untie me now?” Toshiya asked and a reluctant Die got up to pull away the tape, finally freeing Toshiya’s arms. Finally able to mov,e Toshiya sat up and managed to find the strength to get up and sit down on the sofa. Die and Kaoru soon joined him, one on either side with Die’s legs across Toshiya’s and Kaoru’s arm wrapped across his shoulder. There was no need for words. What could be said in words that hadn’t just been expressed by their bodies? Just like the old saying said: Actions always speak louder than words.


End file.
